twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Katerina de Luca
Lady Katerina de Luca de Raguel = Known Information Katerina always carried herself with a polite aloofness. In her childhood, she was not seen about the courts of Dace. Some rumor ed that perhaps she had been sickly and was hidden away from the public eye. At the age of 18, she finally was formally introduced to civilized society. It felt like there was not a ball or social event that she did not appear at. Each time on a different arm of young Dacian nobility. A few years later, she met an odd fellow by the name of Bassanio. No one seemed to know how the two met, but when the merchant was in town and socializing, Katerina was often whispering in his ear. When asked on the subject, the lady was coy and merely implied the two were old friends. After his untimely death, Katerina seemed to grow colder and more distant. In her final year of life, she was often seen walking the streets with a tall intimidating man. He was not of noble standing and the gossip around the two was insidious. When Katerina was found dead in her bed one morning, the man was never seen in Dace again. '''After Her Awakening''' Katerina came to Port Frey with a small band of cultist chasing at her heels. A large group of returned fought them off, giving her a chance to escape. One of her saviors was the Champion of Solace, Wayland. He introduced her to the town and tried to help her find peace in her new life. Katerina was a bundle of nerves as she was introduced to various people. She kept her polite air, but struggled to keep the horror from her face as she met non-humans around. Status * She wears three pins of status. Allies * [https://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/Bassanio_Roccio Bassanio Roccio] * [http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/Stradivarius_(Stradha) Stradivarius] * [http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/Mieletassa_Eluriel Contessa Mieletassa Eluriel] * [http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/Niccolo High Priest Niccolo] * [[Fionn Ó Conchobhair]] Rumors * Katarina's arrival in town runs parallel with an increase in Imp sightings * Katarina has a very ticklish spot on her right thigh * Is trying to impress varying Returned, so she can color coordinate her outfits with a new escort each night. * Katerina's connection to Bassanio Roccio is more than it appears to be... * Rumor has it she was raised to entertain the spiders in the web. * Rumor has it that she can out drink anyone. * Rumor has it House Raguel is about to become great. * Lady Katerina is surprisingly prepared to put Cole back into its place. * Her disdain for a specific black clad mercenary is becoming very well known. * Rumor has it she has been practicing her needlework with a certain Dacian gentleman. * Some say her daring declaration for war on Cole is only the first step in a fiendishly convoluted plot culminating in world domination. * Katerina is V. * Rumor has it she voted to start a war with Cole to avoid a dinner with a man she doesn't like. * Rumor has it she will single-handily plans to turn Port Frey into New Dace, by beautifying the return. Starting with teaching the knights how to apply eyeshadow. * Rumor has it she has a pet half demon. * Rumor has it she proficiently makes coin in the streets of Port Frey before Gatherings. * Rumor has it her plans on teaching knights how to apply eyeshadow is already in effect and could be seen at Yule. * Rumor has it now that she is a Apostle of Erie, she no longer needs the mask of a Dacian. * It is said that the true merit of her acceptance into the Erie faith was that of compassion. * Rumor has it that Katerina has secretly been training in delegating troops so when the time came to she was ready to take charge. * Katerina doesn't carry fans. Her fans follow her around. * Rumor has it the last assassin to be sent at Katerina made it just two steps out of the guardhouse before dropping dead * Katerina has a secret hit list for people who spell her name "Katarina." * Rumor has it that she floats tricorn hats in the bath and stares at them when she needs to think * Has eaten Eden's "cake" * Rumor has it that Lady Katerina is the Governor of Port Frey * Katerina is the only Grand Master summoner who knows the true name of the Demon of Stern Looks * Rumor has it that Lady Katerina once took a 30 min break. * Rumor has it, Lady Katerina is kept up late by her noisy new neighbors. * Rumor has it Lady Katerina is the fashion and grace that the rest of Dace aspires to have. Quotes * "Where is the beauty in a straight line? Curves and bends tend to be more attractive to the eye." * "I... I really dislike that man." * "Sometimes it pays to let others speak. It gives them a chance to make the mistake you could have made. It allows them to open up. Friendliness only goes so far. You can't just be friendly. You have to be essential. Let that person give you something to latch onto. Become essential." * "I don't, but I have seen his tail." Character Inspirations Soundtrack =